Everywhere
by Roketpwrgrl022
Summary: Chappie 2 is UP! Time for the wedding...Get your rice ready! (hehe)
1. Default Chapter

Everywhere  
  
(This one's kind of corny. Sorry about that.)  
  
Ingrid stood in front of the mirror looking herself over. She wore a beautiful and traditional white wedding gown. She traced the embroidery with her fingers, as her whole body shook nervously.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
She could hardly believe it, after all these years and they were still together. It was unusual for people to stay friends this long, let alone lovers. It seemed as though it was only yesterday they were wearing their Safety Patrol sashes and chasing down scooter thieves and test paper peddlers together.  
  
How many years had it been? Fourteen? Had it really been that long ago?  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
She had loved him for so many years, and had been dreaming of this day for as long as she could remember. And now that it was here, she was terrified, yet overjoyed at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
She sat down in a nearby chair, trying to accept the reality of it all. They had started dating in Middle School all the way through and after High School. They had temporary "breakups" but it was never anything serious. These break ups never lasted more than a day or two. She giggled slightly at the memories of some of the trivial little squabbles they had had in the past.  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
She thought back to that fateful night when he proposed. It had been like a dream. They had been sitting under a lone tree on a hilltop, gazing at the full moon and the stars. It was one of their favorite places to visit together, just to get away from it all and be alone together.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
She had been leaning against him as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Ingrid," he whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Ingrid looked at him oddly. This was new. Then she smiled and obliged, curious as to what he was up to. She felt him shift under her, and she sat up to give him some space, but her eyes remained closed.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
He pulled her back against him, holding her with one arm and the other around her, but not holding her.  
  
"Now," he told her. "Open your eyes."  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and her eyes went wide when she saw what he held in his hand. A small blue ring box that was opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Ingrid gasped.  
  
"Ingrid," he turned her to face him. "I can't imagine my life without you. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God I have you in my life. So, I have only one question to ask you." He took the ring out of it's case, placing the box on the ground, and took Ingrid's hand in his and slipped the ring on her ring finger, and then wrapped his hands around hers. "Ingrid Third? Will you marry me?"  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
Ingrid had been staring at him intensely the whole time, in disbelief. She feared she'd wake up from the "dream" at any moment. She looked at the ring and then at him, realizing this wasn't a dream, and then asked herself one question. 'Do I want to spend the rest of my life with this man?'  
  
The answer was obvious.  
  
"Yes," tears streamed down her face. "I will marry you!"  
  
I sense it now, there water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
She hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Fillmore," she sobbed joyously.  
  
"I love you, too, Ingrid"  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
Ingrid smiled at the sweet memory. A night she would never forget. She looked back into the mirror, and adjusted her veil. He had always made her feel so important, so special. Even back when they had just met. He was the first real friend she had ever had.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
She had felt so alone before she met him, and now, it was as though he had always been there.  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
Ingrid picked up her bouquet and looked at the beautiful arrangement. She was even more amazed that they had kept in touch with every other member of the Safety Patrol. Everyone was there.... Together again.  
  
Joseph and Karen with their son, Jacob, who was almost a year old now, Danny and his wife, and Vallejo and family. Even Wayne and his wife, Emily, were able to attend.  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
"Aunt Ingrid," Ingrid turned to see her niece peeking at her through a half open door.  
  
"Yes," Ingrid smiled and held out her arm to signal it was alright for the child to enter. The young girl rushed to her Aunt's arms for a hug and kiss on the cheek. She was already dressed in her pink flower girl dress.  
  
"Mom wanted me to check and see if you were ready," the little girl explained.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Ingrid confessed.  
  
"You'll be fine," the seven year old reassured her, sensing her distress. "Uncle Cornelius is just as nervous as you are. I heard Mr. Anza telling Mrs. Anza that he was sweating bullets when he saw him."  
  
Ingrid chuckled, she also laughed a little because her niece was already calling him "Uncle Cornelius," and Ingrid hugged the small girl again.  
  
"Thanks, Livvy," Ingrid released her.  
  
"Should I go tell Mom you're okay," Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah, tell her I couldn't be better," Ingrid smiled. With that Olivia left the room to give Ingrid a few more moments of privacy before the ceremony. After Livvy shut the door, and new series of questions entered Ingrid's mind.  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
What about children? She and Fillmore both wanted to have some, but the whole idea made her nervous. Was she ready? Should they wait a little longer? Ariella had been married a full year before she had Olivia. Would Fillmore want to wait that long? Did she want to wait that long? Her mind was spinning with questions she couldn't answer.  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
She got up and went over to the window, and saw her father greeting relatives and friends. She wondered what was going through Fillmore's mind. Was he just as nervous? Of course he was, Ingrid scolded herself mentally. How could he not be?  
  
Ingrid looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost time. She would walk down that isle, and at the end of the day, she'd be Mrs. Cornelius Fillmore. They would be husband and wife, and they would leave the church and start a new life together. When she worded it like that it didn't seem quite as scary.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eye it's you I see  
  
Then Ingrid heard gentle knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in," Ingrid turn to face the door.  
  
"Ingrid," the door opened slowly.  
  
"Karen," Ingrid said happily. Ingrid approached her and she would have hugged her, but Karen's arms were full, holding her rambunctious son. "Please, sit down."  
  
"Thanks," Karen accepted the offer, setting Jake on her lap, trying to calm him down. "I just came to check up on you and wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you," Ingrid sat in a chair across from her. "Hey, Karen? How nervous were you on your wedding day? I mean, I know you were nervous, but how nervous?"  
  
"I was scared out of my mind," Karen said bluntly.  
  
Ingrid was silent, and fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Karen rearranged herself and tried to control her son. "Everything's going to be just fine. Everyone's a little nervous at first, but once things get going, you'll feel much better. You remember how freaked out I was at my wedding."  
  
"Yeah," Ingrid remembered how panicked Karen had been that day, and would blow up at people for no reason. "I still don't know how Joseph pulls off that cool and calm act all the time. I wish I could do that. Even when Jake was born he seemed to be in total control of himself."  
  
"He panics on the inside," Karen explained. "You can see it in his eyes. Oh, that reminds me! Joseph told me to tell you that he sends his love and best wishes. He's trying to calm the groom down as we speak. He wanted to say something before the wedding, but he missed you earlier and he didn't feel that it would be proper to come back into the bride's dressing room, for obvious reasons."  
  
Ingrid nodded, holding back a chuckle.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
"I better get back," Karen stood up. "I just came to see you as Ingrid Third one last time. You won't be for very much longer, Mrs. Fillmore."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I'll talk to later at the reception," Karen said as they both stood up, and then hugged her with one arm, balancing the baby on her hip with the other. "We wish you two the best of luck. You have no idea how long we've all been waiting for you two to finally tie the knot. We love you guys."  
  
"We love you too," Ingrid replied.  
  
Karen opened the door, "See you later, Ingrid."  
  
"Bye, Karen."  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
Ingrid felt much better, after talking to Karen. She couldn't imagine life without Fillmore, and soon she wouldn't have to. She walked back over to the window, staring out into the sky. Mrs. Cornelius Fillmore, she thought. Ingrid Fillmore.  
  
She took a deep breath, looking over at the clock again. What would happen after all of this was over? They already had a place to live, all Ingrid had to do was move her stuff into the small apartment they had bought.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
"Ingrid," her door opened yet again, and this time it was Ariella. "It's time to go."  
  
"Already," Ingrid asked, half terrified, half excited.  
  
"Yes," Ariella replied, smiling at her sister's nervousness. "You look beautiful, Ingrid. Fillmore's a lucky guy."  
  
"Thanks, Ariella."  
  
Ariella smiled and watched her sister a moment. She couldn't believe it. Her baby sister was getting married.  
  
"You better hurry," Ariella added.  
  
"I'll be there in a second."  
  
With that Ariella left the room, and Ingrid turned to face her mirror one last time.  
  
"Here we go," she thought aloud, picking up her bouquet.  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
She turned to the door, took one last deep breath and walked out, preparing to face her future. No matter what it held for her.... What it held for both of them.  
  
Do you see me? 


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2 Ingrid stood in the doorway, looking into the church. Her heart was racing as she looked around the old, yet beautiful, building. Fillmore stood at the altar with Wayne, his best man and the ring bearer, standing next to him, waiting for her.  
  
This was it. There was no turning back. As badly as she wanted to marry Fillmore, she was still scared out of her mind. She didn't know if she could do this.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone gently touch her arm, and she looked over to see her father. He smiled at her, linking his arm with hers so he could walk her down the aisle. Ingrid looked at her father a moment, and smiled nervously. Ingrid knew he was just as excited and frightened as she was. He had been crying earlier. Telling her that it seemed like it had only been yesterday that he held her, as a baby, in his arms.  
  
Now she was grown and would soon have children of her own. Ingrid could barely believe it herself, thinking back to her childhood. For a moment, she secretly yearned for those days of innocence. But when she looked back into the church and saw Fillmore once again, she realized that this is exactly where she wanted to be.  
  
Ingrid jumped slightly when the organist began to play the Wedding March. She swallowed nervously, and took a deep breath before stepping forward. She slowly walked down the aisle with her father at her side. Everyone's eyes were on Ingrid, and she could hear some whispering, but they were all smiling.  
  
When they reached the alter, Professor Third stood back as Ingrid took her place next to Fillmore. The priest asked if they had come freely and without reservation to give themselves to the other in marriage. If they will honor and love each other as husband and wife for the rest of their lives, if they will accept children from God lovingly and bring them up according to the law of Christ and His Church. Ingrid and Fillmore answered in the affirmative.  
  
"Please, join hands," The priest requested.  
  
Ingrid and Fillmore did as they were asked, facing each other in order to say their vows. Neither missing a beat.  
  
"I, Cornelius Fillmore, take you, Ingrid Third, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I, Ingrid Third, take you, Cornelius Fillmore, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
After the vows were said, the priest blessed them, "What God has joined, man must not divide." The priest then took the bride's ring from Wayne, blessing it, and handed it to Fillmore.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Fillmore lifted Ingrid's hand and began to slip the ring onto her ring finger, "in the name of the father and of the son and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."  
  
The priest then took the bridegroom's ring from Wayne, blessed it and handed it to Ingrid.  
  
"With this ring, I three wed," Ingrid slipped the ring onto Fillmore's ring finger, "in the name of the father and of the son and of the holy spirit, Amen."  
  
They promised to be together in times of trouble, in times of strength, in times of joy and sorrow. To love, respect and honor each other.  
  
"I now pronounce you, man and wife," the Priest said cheerfully, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Fillmore slowly lifted Ingrid's veil, and kissed her gently. The kiss was soft and loving, yet brief.  
  
Once the mass was over, the couple remained at the alter, to pose for wedding photos. They had already asked Danny to be the photographer, it was one of the first things they did when they were planning the wedding. The request had delighted and excited O'Farrell beyond belief. After Danny had gotten the pictures, Fillmore and Ingrid walked down the aisle arm in arm to the strains of the Wedding March.  
  
As they left the church the guests threw rice as they quickly ran down the stairs, laughing. Fillmore and Ingrid kissed quickly before getting into the limousine, and were still laughing after they shut the door and the driver had started driving.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Cornelius Fillmore," Fillmore chuckled.  
  
"Wonderful," Ingrid smiled as she leaned against him. "Absolutely wonderful."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
